


Supplement

by SaltwaterJanuary



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Love Triangles, Sonic the Hedgehog Needs to Make Up His Mind, Undecided Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltwaterJanuary/pseuds/SaltwaterJanuary
Summary: You are what you eat, really. Oneshot.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 8





	Supplement

_Supplement_

His heart stopped as he looked at them. Both of them unique in their own ways- but both capturing his attention the same.

In his mind, he saw one sitting across from him on the left.

One sitting across from him on the right.

Both invited to dinner. Yet, he wouldn't eat.

* * *

The meat there, next to him. Tough, and difficult to swallow. But what would it be like on the inside?

Pink? Chewy? Burnt?

He wondered if it was worth a taste.

The fruit was there, too. It looked delicious, and sure enough it would be sweet.

Ripe. Beautiful.

But the thought scared him. If he truly bit in…it could be too late. It could be rotten.

He glanced between the two.

* * *

He tried to imagine him and Rouge down the road- Velvet and lace, small heists and wild games. He tried to imagine happiness with her.

Or…

He tried to imagine him and Amy down the road- A small house with kids, a clean reputation, a good start. He tried to imagine contentment with her.

* * *

He recalled where he was- in his own room, alone.

It was his job as hero to do the heroic thing,

but…his choice was still unclear.

* * *

He took a bite of both, and it all came crashing down.

It was decided that he was a cheat.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you connect the pieces? 
> 
> This is really old, so...it's quite different from my current unposted works. I might rework this one later, I really did like working on it back then.


End file.
